Toxicity
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: It was kind of her secondary curse, she figured, to seduce men that she couldn't even touch. It was just more fun if they shouldn't be. Rogue/Everyone John/Bobby Piotr/Kitty Remy/?


Rogue went through claimed men like an addiction to chocolate and cigarettes.

The first boy she ever kissed was her best friend's boyfriend. Before the kiss, she had felt such exhilaration from him just being in her bedroom. There he was, paying attention to quiet and shy Marie while his girlfriend was on vacation with her family, on her bed. Maybe if she had thought about it longer, she would have seen what damage can come from playing around with someone else's man. He ended up in a coma. She barely blinked twice after meeting Logan, and she never thought about him again.

It was kind of her secondary curse, she figured, to seduce men that she couldn't even touch. It was just more fun if they shouldn't be.

No one ever had to tell her that Bobby Drake was a bad idea, but they did anyway. She smiled the most when Logan did. He was innocent, but not naive. He's taken, or so she was told in whispers by a few of the nosier girls like Jubilee and Kitty. If he was, he didn't let on. But if he was having a sordid affair, it intrigued her all the more. He told her about a few of his past girlfriends who broke his heart. One of them had even run off with Mr. Summers' brother. He spilled a dirty secret about some Canadian boy who passed through for a few weeks. But he never spoke of anyone current to her. Yet, she couldn't believe that heart was still holding onto anyone from the past and certainly not to her so suddenly.

Kissing him confirmed everything. Grabbing an ankle showed her just how much damage her presence had really done.

Rogue couldn't describe the sickening but wonderful rush she felt as John stepped off the jet and away from Bobby. She'd succeeded in shattering the Iceman. Which nearly made up for her having to watch Wolverine mourning Dr. Grey... Almost.

Then, Bobby took solace in losing Pyro away from her. He looked for another friend to dig up from a mud hole and found Kitty Pryde. He went around playing big brother to her as if she were some sort of replacement for John, who he hadn't yet realized was more than a friend or brother in his life.

But Kitty confided secrets to Bobby that she didn't want anyone to know. Then the trust began to grow along with Rogue's jealousy. And Bobby subconsciously replaced John with Kitty. Only this time, it was acceptable to want to kiss your best friend because Shadowcat wasn't a boy. He put those thoughts aside, because Bobby was a good boy, all innocent and valiant in his shimmering ice armor.

Rogue saw it all. Rogue heard Kitty's secrets. And she made it her duty to ruin all their relationships further.

So, she convinced Piotr to let her touch his metal as an experiment. But when the second of touching became a minute, and Rogue distantly heard footsteps, she threw herself at him. He only began returning the kiss moments before Bobby and Kitty walked into the kitchen for hot chocolate after a late night stroll. The three of them wouldn't look at each other for weeks and Marie had a hard time keeping a grin off her face.

She couldn't help but wonder if Logan kissed with that much strength and ferocity.

And Rogue ran. She went for the Cure, knowing that so many things could be different if her lips weren't poison. She thought of all the people her lips could actually taste without her power involved. It was then that she realized she was addicted to laying waste and causing ruin to the human soul.

But wasn't it perfect that Wolverine was nearly indestructible?

When she came back to the mansion after her powers started to return, Rogue was not pleased at the cozy situation people placed themselves in while she was absent.

Bobby had brought John back after Alcatraz under the assumption that he would just run away again after he recovered. And Pyro had stayed. With Bobby. And neither one could even bother to glance up at her from their snuggling spot on the lawn as she greeted them.

Pete and Kitty started dating once they realized why they were ashamed of their actions. Piotr adverted his eyes from her as she passed through the front door and Kitty simply glared. They dismissed her and pointed her to the Danger Room were Wolverine was training new potential additions for the X-men.

She nearly ran, but managed to keep composure in front of the staring faces.

Her world stopped when she found herself staring into dangerous black and red eyes. Something finally pulled at her heart and she could barely recognize it. Wolverine, Jubilee, whoever else was in the room, they no longer mattered.

When this Cajun boy barely touched her skin, she could see a beautiful blonde woman who his memories called Bella Donna. And Rogue knew that their relationship was already broken beyond repair. But she also wanted to erase that pretty face from his mind completely. She couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that Remy seemed to have a taste for poisonous women. Rogue quickly found herself falling in love, Wolverine barely catching the edge of the spotlight in her mind.

Everything she had, she gave to Remy. She never saw the knowing grins and taunting smirks from those she had dosed with her venom and jealousy. She ignored the way Bobby whispered in John's ear and the way they laughed while looking at her. She ignored the hushed tones in which Kitty gossiped to Piotr when she and Remy were in the room. Ignored them because she was lost in the Cajun's devilish eyes.

What she hadn't expected was her poison to be used against her.

Her world crashed around her when she found Gambit nearly devouring one of his instructor's mouths in an empty classroom. His eyes possessed a familiar hunger that she once used on her victims. One that she could relate to as Remy stared at that perfect body beneath him.

And they not only fucked, but made love, even after they heard her enter the room and gasp... And when Logan grasped desperately at the lithe hips straddling his waist... And when Remy whispered "mon cher" into the lips pressed against his...

Rogue fully understood the effects of her psychological toxicity.


End file.
